Crumble
by Supergirl-HC
Summary: Alex is injured during a rescue.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supergirl Fan Fiction. I currently do not have a beta reader so hopefully I caught all the spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not sure how many it will end up being but if you like it let me know.

I don't own any of the characters! ;)

Chapter 1: Destruction

The whole scene was surreal, dust and debris litter the air, screams and cries for help filled everyone's ears. Where had this alien, if in fact it was an alien come from? It appeared out of nowhere in downtown National City and started to go on a rampage destroying everything in its path. It "only" stood about 12 feet tall but it was at least 8 feet across the shoulders and the muscle definition stood out dramatically over it's dark grey leathery looking skin. With one swing of its fist it was leaving huge craters in buildings and the pavement.

Kara had been at Noonan's when she got the call from Alex alerting her to the situation and advising her that J'onn was already in flight to the scene and herself and the rest of the tact team were 10 mins out. Without a second thought Kara ducked out of Noonan's and slipped into Supergirl mode and headed for the scene as well.

When she reached the scene J'onn was already engaged with the alien and they were trading blow back and forth. The alien did not seem to have the ability to fly however it was able to leap at least a 100 feet in the air and a spider like ability to cling to the sides of buildings.

"Supergirl!" J'onn called out as he saw her arrive.

"J'onn what do you need me to do?" she questioned as she landed beside him as he looked up at the alien who had leapt to a nearby building and was swing wildly at the wall creating numerous holes with people screaming and fleeing the building trying to avoid the ruble that showered the area. "We need to either subdue him quickly or at least get him out of this area, people are getting hurt and some of these buildings will not last much longer."

"I don't suppose you found a weakness yet?" she questioned.

"No but I have an idea. We both grab onto it and we head for the desert, we can deal with him there." He explained. "Trap Leader you copy that?"

Alex piped up over the comms, "Copy Greyhound we will divert to the desert."

"Negative Trap Leader. Supergirl and I can handle this I need you and your team here to help get these people out of danger. The NCFD has its hands full and can use the help." Jonn order.

"Roger Greyhound. Be careful you two." Alex responded not overly thrilled with the Director's decision but understood that lives were in danger and the DEO had to be there to help after the damage from an alien as well not just as the damage was happening.

Supergirl and J'onn shot up launching themselves at the alien each grabbing it under an arm and headed out towards the desert. "Oh you're a solid one aren't you?" Supergirl smirked as the alien tried to pull itself free from the grasp of J'onn and her.

"Focus Supergirl." J'onn instructed as they raced towards the desert and out of way of people that could get hurt.

Within 5mins of Supergirl and J'onn carrying the alien away Alex and her team pulled up on the scene of the last building that the alien had wreaked his havoc on. It was a 6 storey family complex which now had at least 20 new holes on the front side and 20 or so more on the corner facing side. It was clear that the building was not going to stand much longer. The 5 vehicle tact team came to a screeching halt about 100 feet back from the front of the building. 6 members jumping out of each of the vehicles. Alex had jumped out of the lead vehicle front passenger seat.

"Alpha, Bravo and Charlie teams start to setup up a perimeter and triage. The rest follow me and let's clear this building before it collapses. Everyone stays in teams of 2." With that Alex took off with her team towards the front entrance of the building. People were still streaming out of the entrance many covered in blood and dust. "Delta leader have 2 of your team remain at the door and direct the injured to triage."

"Roger, Ma'am." With that he directed his team.

"Smith you're with me, Parker and Jones you're with us and we will take the top floor, the rest break off and clear the floors." Alex directed as she entered the building leading her team up the flights of stairs to the top level.

Back in the desert J'onn and Supergirl had just made it to the desert when the alien broke free from their grasp and fell hard to the earth below leaving a huge crater about 50 feet wide and 20 feet deep. They quickly landed next to the crater as the alien was starting to crawl out of the hole. When it noticed its abductors it launched itself at the two superheros letting go a deep primal scream. Supergirl quickly used her heat vision and hit the alien dead center in the chest knocking it back into the crater. J'onn jumped forward into the crater and began punching the alien about the head in hopes of finally knocking it out so they could get it back to the DEO. However it was a most resilient creature, it keep trying to get to its feet.

"Enough! Stay down." And with that J'onn reached back his fist and plowed it into the side of the alien's head, finally the alien appeared to be unconscious.

"Is that it?" Supergirl questioned as J'onn pulled out a pair of kryptonite like handcuffs, minus the kryptonite.

"Yup he is down for the count." He replied securing the cuffs. "Why don't you head back to the scene and see if you can provide any assistance to Alex and her teams, and I will take him back to the DEO?"

Supergirl nodded and tapped her ear activating her comms "Alex it's Supergirl, I'm heading back to your location to assist."

"Roger, Supergirl we can use all the help we can get. This building is not going to last much longer. We are making final sweeps but could use your eyes to confirm that we did not miss anyone." Alex relayed.

"On my way." With that Supergirl nodded to J'onn and launched herself skyward.

Back at the scene DEO teams were directing the injured to the triage areas and keeping worried family and friends back from the building clearly getting close to collapse.

"Trap Leader this is Delta leader you guys need to move, we have visible signs of the west wall starting to crumble."

"Acknowledge Delta Leader. All building teams clear out now." Ordered Alex as she looked to Smith, "Let's go!" With that the two emptied into the hallway making for the stairs when Alex stopped in her tracks.

"Danvers what is it?" Smith asked stopping beside her.

"Shhh do you hear that?" Alex asked leaning her head to the left straining to listen closely at the entrance to one of the apartments.

"No I don't hear anything. We have to go before we are caught in here." Smith replied trying to direct Alex to the stairway.

"Just wait." Alex said frustrated walking further into the apartment still straining to listen. "There!" Alex hear the faint voice of a child "Help me."

Alex ran into the room off to the right, "Hello, call out, we are here to help you."

"Help me please I'm stuck." The soft childs voice pleaded.

Alex was finally able to zero in on the voice coming from the closet in the room. Rushing to the closet that had the door partially opened and ripped it open to find a young girl trapped under the shelves that had collapsed on to her. "Hey hey it's OK I'm here to help you." Turning back to the bedroom door she directed Smith "Smith head out I got her I'm right behind you."

"I'm not leaving you Danvers." Smith countered as he came up to her side and helped pull the last of the debris off her. Once she was free from the debris Smith scooped her up and the 3 headed for the hallway.

"Teddy!" The young girl cried and tried to crawl out of Smith's arms. "I can't leave Teddy."

"Sweety we got to go, it's not safe." Smith replied securing his grasp on her.

"Please." She begged.

"Smith go I will grab it." Alex ordered quickly turning back to the room they just left. "I'm right behind you." Just as she turned the floor began to wobble and creak causing her to lose her balance and stumble into the side of the dresser, she cursed under her breath. Pushing forward she saw the teddy bear laying on the floor by the door of the closet. Quickly picking it up and turning back to the door heading to the stairway.

"Trap leader all teams are clear just waiting on you. You need to move!" Delta leader came over the radio urgency clear in his voice.

"Almost there." Alex replied as she took two steps at a time as moving down the stairs trying to keep her balance. She couldn't see Smith and the girl so she knew they were at least a flight ahead of her. Dust was quickly filling the the air debris was beginning to rain down on her as the upper floors started to collapse. "Shit!" Alex cursed as she was hit small piece of concrete on her right shoulder causing her to fall into the wall in front of her as she got to the second floor landing. Quickly gathering herself she resumed her run towards the outside.

Outside Smith had just clear the door as Supergirl dropped to the ground next the perimeter line that had been setup. Smith came running up to where Supergirl had landed. "Smith where is Alex?" Supergirl asked knowing that Alex was normally teamed up with Smith.

"She is right behind me." Smith replied turning back to the apartment just as Alex was emerging from the entrance however almost the instant she stepped out there was a loud explosion and puff of dust and debris as the building finally gave way and collapsed.

"Alex!" Supergirl screamed super speeding towards the collapse stopping at the huge concrete pile now where the front of the building use to be. "Alex!" she breathed as she surveyed the the scene before her.

The dust cloud began to dissipate slightly and the DEO agents came running up beside Supergirl panicked looks etched on their faces. Supergirl was clearly focused on the pile in front of her. Agent Smith who had given the young girl to one of the medics now came running up beside Supergirl. "Can you see her?" He questioned panic in evident in his voice.

Supergirl continued to scan the pile with her x-ray vision. "There!" She said exclaimed pointing to the front right side of the pile. She could she Alex's form in what appeared to be the fetal position. She could clearly see a fracture of Alex's lower right leg as well as fractures of her right ribs. She turned her head to the side so that her ear was pointed at the location, focusing her super hearing on for the sound of her heartbeat. Agonizing seconds passed but then she heard it. The faint flutter of Alex's heart. Knowing based on the irregularity and faintness of the beat Alex was in critical condition. "She is alive! But we need to get her out now!" She quickly moved forward and began picking up huge chunks of concrete tossing them to the side working towards Alex's trapped body.

"Supergirl you have to be careful it could be a house of cards under there. Move one wrong piece and it could all collapse on her." Smith called out.

Supergirl paused a moment knowing that Smith was right. She could end up causing Alex more injuries. She quickly re-scanned the area Alex was trapped in looking to make sure she could see a clear path to her sister. Once she established a clear path to Alex that did not seem to risk any collapse of the small pocket Alex was lying in, she proceeded to remove the concrete and wood that had entombed Alex.

She lifted the final piece of concrete revealing her sister lying on her left side covered in dust and blood. The right side of her head was covered in blood from a gash over her right eye, her lower right leg was twisted to an unnatural angle. Supergirl moved to her sister's side, "Alex?" she begged hoping Alex would respond, her hands hovering over Alex's body scared that any touch may hurt her further. "Alex, please, can you hear me?" She continued bringing her face down to her sister's. The sight was terrifying, blood covered the majority of her face and there was a stream of blood coming from the left corner of her mouth. Supergirl noticed the gurgling noise that Alex made with ever shallow intake of breath she took. "We need the medics NOW!" she yelled as she turned to see the medics already running up to the site. Just then she heard it, the faint sound of Alex's voice.

"Kaaara.." Alex choked out followed by a cough that caused her to gasp in pain grabbing her right side.

"Shhh Alex it's OK I'm here we got you." Supergirl said trying to comfort her. Then she noticed it, the piece of rebar that was sticking out Alex's left side. "Oh my God, Alex!."

"Kara it huuuurts." Alex breathed out.

"Supergirl let us in there." The lead medic she quickly recognized Agent Sara Torres. Torres was one of the best medic's the DEO had and Alex would be in good hands with her.

"Sara she has a piece of rebar in her side!" Supergirl said pointing to the metal sticking out of Alex as Torres knelt down beside the two sisters.

"Supergirl give me some room to see what is going on." Torres instructed as she started to do a primary survey of Alex. Supergirl backed up slightly to give Torres full access to Alex but was still within arms reach of her sister. Torres started with the head noting the large gash on Alex's head as well as the gurgling sound coming with each breath. Alex's eyes were partially open but not fixed on any one point.

"Alex it's Sara can you hear me?" Torres questioned as she took her pulse on her neck while trying to get Alex to focus on her. All she got was a muffled "yea" " Alex listen to me we got you OK?" Another muffled yea came from Alex. "I'm going to do a quick check to see what we got going on before we move you, OK?"

"K" Alex weakly replied.

"OK, stay with me Alex." Torres said pushing a bloody piece of hair that had fallen across Alex's face. Supergirl pushed up to her feet from the kneeling position to make some more room for the rest of the medical team that was moving into assist in getting Alex ready to move. She was grateful for the compassion that Torres showed all her patients especially now as she cared for her sister.

Torres continued her primary survey noting the flail chest on her right side just above where the rebar was protruding. Moving down to the pelvis and legs noting the clear break of her lower leg but noting that it was not a compound fracture. She moved back up to the rebar in her side to determine if it was actually attached to anything meaning they would have to cut it free before Alex could be moved, unfortunately it was. It was attached to a large concrete slab.

Standing up to make room for her team Torres began to bark orders to her team, "I want two large bore IV's wide open, full set of vitals, we need that lower leg splinted and her ribs wrapped to stop that flair piece of ribs causing anymore damage. Her breathing is shallow at 24 and pulse thready and weak at 140. She is starting to decompensate so we need to move fast. She has an impalement on the right that we need to cut loose before we move. Supergirl do you think you can heat vision it to cut through?" Torres asked looking at her as her team moved in on Alex.

"Yeah but it will heat the bar and burn her." she replied.

"She doesn't have time for us to cut through it by hand and there is not enough room in the back to use the jaws of life. To be honest any burns will be the least of her concerns." Torres replied grimly.

"Ok." Supergirl replied as she knelt down beside Alex.

Torres moved up towards Alex's head "Alex can you hear me?" Alex moaned in acknowledgement. "Listen Supergirl is going to cut you free from this piece of concrete. It's going to hurt but I need you to try and stay as still as possible." Torres explained cupping Alex's face in her hands and then nodded to Supergirl who had taken position at Alex's midsection and a hand resting on Alex's hip.

"I'm sorry Alex." She breathed out and with that she focused all her energy into her heat vision and began to cut through the rebar. Alex started to moan which quickly turned into a scream as the rebar finally broke free. Supergirl blinked to shut off the heat vision but it was quickly replaced by the tears now streaming down her cheek. "I'm so so sorry Alex" She cried.

"Ok she is free let's get her on the stretcher and to the helicopter."Torres instructed her team and they quickly swooped in and began packaging Alex for the trip to the DEO hospital.

"Sara is she going to be OK?" Supergirl questioned Torres.

"She is in bad shape the sooner we can get her to Doc Hamilton the better." Torres replied with a heavy sigh. She knew the chances of Alex making it were low but if anyone could make it it would be Alex.

The medics had Alex packaged and they all started to make there way to the helicopter. Supergirl grabbed onto Alex's hand which was slightly dangling off the stretcher and fell in pace with the team. She wished she could just pick up the stretcher and fly her to the DEO herself but she knew Alex need the medics with her to provide the help she needed till they arrived at the DEO.

"Are you going to fly ahead and meet us there?" Torres asked as the loaded Alex into the helicopter.

"Not a chance I'm staying with her." Supergirl responded and jumped up on to the bench opposite of Torres with the stretcher between them still clutching her sister's hand.

Torres nodded and put her headset on informing the pilot to take off and then started to take another set of vitals on Alex. Supergirl sat watching her sister who was now unconscious being hooked up to the various monitors in the helicopter. "Please Alex you have to fight." she pleaded still holding onto her left hand and stroking her head with her right. "You have to be strong, I can't do this without you." Tears streamed down Supergirl's face. Suddenly one of the monitor alarms starting going off.

"Shit!" Torres yelled as she looked over to the heart monitor which was now showing vFib.

"What? What is going on?" Supergirl cried out.

"Her heart is not beating properly." Torres stated as she started to cut Alex's shirt completely off leaving her exposed in only her sports bra. This was the first time that Supergirl saw the massive bruising covering Alex's chest and abdomen. Torres worked worked quickly applying pinkish colour pads to upper chest and lower left side. "I need you to let go of her hand, Supergirl. I need to shock her." With that she let go of Alex's hand. "Clear!" Torres ordered and then hit the shock button causing Alex's body to arch upwards which in turn made Supergirl gasp. Torres waited a second to see if there was any change in the monitor activity, there was not. "Again, Clear!" she ordered a second time then hitting the shock button again causing Alex's body to arch upwards. This time the there was a change in the monitor activity. "Got her!" Torres exclaimed as she gave Supergirl a big smile and then readjusted the oxygen mask and took another set of vitals.

Supergirl let out a huge sigh of relief then noticed out the side window of the helicopter the DEO just minutes away. She then picked up Alex's hand again and leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Just hold on Alex we are almost there."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! I hope that I will be able to pick up the pace with the speed of posting chapters. I know I get annoyed when I have to wait for updates on stories LOL. This chapter is a bit shorter but I think it will hold you over ;)

Chapter 2

The helicopter landed with a gentle bounce on the helipad. The DEO trauma team was there to meet them as the side door of the helicopter slide open. "Torres what do we have?" Dr. Hamilton question as she and one of her team reached in grabbing the foot of the backboard sliding it off the helicopter stretcher onto theirs.

"She went into Vfib about a minute out but I was able to get her back after two shocks. Running two large bore IV's wide open, flail chest on the right, lower right leg fracture, abdomen is rigid with extensive bruising." Torres paused as she jumped down from the helicopter and followed the trauma team into the facility. Supergirl who had not lost contact with her sister's hand kept pace with the stretcher. Torres resumed her patient report, "last vitals were BP 80\40, pulse 125 thready and weak, resp 30 and shallow. I have her on 15 L of o2." Just as Torres finished her report and they entered the elevator to take them down to the trauma level Alex let out a loud gasp and start to convulse on the stretcher.

"Alex!" Supergirl cried out.

"Supergirl please you have to let go so we can help her." Dr. Hamilton said pushing her out of the way. "Push 5mg diazepam." She directed one of the nurses as she pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Alex's chest.

"Diazepam in." The nurse called out and Alex's convulsing slowly began to dissipate however she was still gasping for breath.

Supergirl was now in the corner of the elevator in order to make room for the trauma team to do what needed to be done. "Please Alex, please hangin in there." she pleaded.

"No breath sounds on the right, her lung has collapsed. As soon as we hit the trauma room set up for a chest tube. Finn start bagging her." Dr. Hamilton ordered her team.

Just as Alex started to be bagged the elevator came to a stop and the doors slide open to the medical level. The team rushed forward to the trauma bay just off to the left of the elevator, Supergirl was only steps behind. The glass sliding doors to the trauma bay were open in anticipation of the teams arrival and a full trauma team was standing by as the stretcher was rushed into the suite.

"Supergirl." Hank said as he grabbed her arm stopping her from entering the trauma suite.

Supergirl whipped her head around glaring at Hank. "I need to be with her, Hank!"

"You can't go in there let them do what they need to." Hank countered.

She knew he was right and sighed heavily and turned back to face the trauma suite it's sliding doors now closed but she could still see the flurry of activity taking place around her sister. It was all so surreal to watch. The team worked in perfect unison making every effort to stabilize Alex. Supergirl gasped as she watch Dr. Hamilton make a cut into Alex's side and blood spilled on to the floor before she inserted a plastic tube. Hank had stepped in behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's a fighter." He said calmly but she noted the concern in his voice, was he trying to convince me or himself she thought. She did not reply but only put her hand on top of his.

They stood there watching the activity to save Alex for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about 15mins before Dr. Hamilton came out of the trauma suite. Before she even had a chance to say anything they both asked in unison "How is she?"

Dr. Hamilton took a deep breath before she started, "Agent Danvers suffered multiple injuries. She has a collapsed lung caused by a flail chest, fracture of her lower leg, she has bleeding in her abdomen but we are not sure from what, we are prepping her for surgery now. And she also has a pretty nasty bump on the head that we will do a quick scan of before surgery."

"Is she going to be OK?" Supergirl questioned the tears streaming down her face. Hank who normally was able to keep his composure had fear all over his face. He had taken up position behind Supergirl with his hands on her shoulders offering her support.

"These are very serious injuries, if she makes it through the surgery the next 72 hours will be critical." Dr. Hamilton tried to explain but was cut off.

"Wait what do you mean IF!" Supergirl exclaimed with anger clear in her voice, how could Dr. Hamilton even consider that she would not make it out of surgery, this was Alex!

Taking Supergirl's hand into her's she offered "Alex is a fighter and if anyone can pull through this it will be her. I want you to know that this is very serious and there is a real chance that she will not survive but I will do everything in my power to help her."

"Can I see her before you take her?" Supergirl questioned a small sob escaping.

"Sure." Normally Dr. Hamilton would not have let a visitor in but she knew that there was a very real chance that this would be the last time she would see her sister alive.

Supergirl gave a small smile of thanks and moved into the trauma suite, Hank had gave Dr. Hamilton a nod and followed Supergirl into the suite but kept a distance to give her some space. Alex had now been intubated and one of the trauma team was at the head of the table breathing for her. She had what seemed like tubes and wires coming out from everywhere. The blood that had covered the one side of her face had been cleaned up but bruise was starting to extend past the bandage that covered the gash on her forehead. A thin sheet covered her body with only her bare shoulders exposed above it. The heart monitor beeped reassuring her that despite the paleness Alex's heart was still beating. She grabbed Alex's hand in her's, it was so cold.

"She leaned over Alex and next to her right ear, "Alex it's Kara." her voice quivered. "I need you to fight like you have never fought before. I need you to come back to me, I can't do this without you." Her tears falling next to Alex. "I need my big sister! Please fight." She heard Dr. Hamilton come back into the room so she gave Alex a gentle kiss on the cheek knowing that Dr. Hamilton would be taking Alex away to surgery. "I love you, Alex." With that she stood up nodding to Dr. Hamilton and then her team moved in and wheeled Alex towards the doors, as they past by Hank he placed a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder, "Be Strong Alex!" Supergirl had followed them as the left the room and stopped beside Hank as they wheeled Alex out of the suite and towards the OR suite.

At this point any composure that Supergirl had fell away and she collapsed to her knees sobbing. Hank reached down and pulled her up into a tight embrace. "Alex is going to make it, Kara." Hank normally never used her real name when she was in her Supergirl suit, no one did but under the circumstances Kara needed Hank the father figure to give her the comfort that she needed. He pulled her away gently from his shoulder so that he could look her in the eyes. "Listen to me Kara, Alex is the strongest person I know and she is not going to let a building falling on her get the better of her." Hank said trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right Alex is going to be just fine." Supergirl stated pulling trying to recompose herself, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Then she noticed it, Alex's blood on her hands and suit. She just paused looking at her hands. Hank took her hands into his.

"Kara listen to me. Alex is going to need you when she gets out of surgery. I want you to go have a shower and change clothes so that you can be by her side when she is out."

"You will come get me if there is any news." She questioned.

"Of course I will. Now go get cleaned up." Hank ordered firmly but gently.

"Thank you Hank for being here with me." Supergirl said giving Hank a big hug which he returned. She then turned and headed back to the elevator to go to the dormitory level.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a warning this is a bit of a filler chapter, sorry about that but we needed to get through the surgery time ;)

Huge shout out to all of you for reading this little piece of FF. I'm having a blast writing it and love hearing all the reviews! Thank you all!

Chapter 3

Supergirl entered the ladies locker room and headed for her locker that Alex had convinced her to use. She initially didn't think there was any need for a locker but after a few altercations that had left her in need of a day in the sunbed she decided that having a comfortable change of clothes on hand was preferable to DEO issue clothes. She stepped in front of her locker pausing to look at Alex's locker which was of course right beside hers. "Alex." She sighed, "You need to pull through." She continued tears again streaming down her face. The weight of the day crashing down on top of her all at once. She collapsed on to the bench in front of the lockers, her head in her hands sobbing as replayed the image of Alex gasping for air as they had just reached the DEO. Finally after several minutes, "Eliza!" she exclaimed. She need to call Eliza and let her know what had happened. Realizing that she needed to pull herself together she took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. She slipped out of the super suit and headed to the showers.

Kara did not use super speed to shower and change but it was definitely one of her quicker showers. She reached into her locker and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a big comfy sweater that Alex had gotten her on one of her "Geneva Trips" before she revealed to her that she was actually a DEO agent. With a slight smile of the memory she slide it on and then grabbing her cell phone she took a seat on the bench. This was not going to be easy. She had to let Eliza know what had happened. Swiping to unlocking and scrolling through the contacts to find Eliza she hit the call button and took a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"Hi Kara, honey how are you?" Eliza answered on the 3rd ring.

"Uh Eliza it's good to hear your voice but things are not good. There was an incident here National City and Alex was hurt." Kara explained trying to get it out without breaking down into sobs again.

"What? What happen? Is she alright? Kara what happened?" Eliza questioned panic overwhelming her.

"She was rescuing some people from a building that had been attacked and it then collapsed." Kara replied, tears starting to flow again. "She was trapped under some of the rubble, I got her out quickly but she had already been hurt." The sobs starting again, "I'm so sorry Eliza I couldn't get back in time to save her, I should have been there."

"Kara sweety listen to me I know you would have saved her if you could, but listen you need to tell me what's going on right now, how is she?" Eliza said trying to calm Kara down so that she could get a better understanding of what was going on.

"She is in surgery right now, Dr. Hamilton said that she has a flail chest, collapsed lung, internal bleeding and a broken leg. She said that it is very serious and that Alex might not make it." Kara was able to explain between the sobs. "I really need you here Eliza." Kara could not have asked for a better family than the Danvers to have taken her in when she arrived on earth. While no one could replace her real parents Eliza reminded Kara of Alura in so many ways. She was a intelligent, strong, caring woman who was always there for her daughters. Kara had spent many nights cuddled with Eliza when she was young after having a nightmare.

"Kara listen to me your sister is a fighter and she will be just fine. I will be on the next plane out. I need you to keep me posted, can you do that for me?"

"Yesss." Kara replied trying to rein in the sobs and gain control of her emotions.

"I will text you my flight details as soon as I have them." Eliza said.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too." Kara replied. With that Eliza ended the call and Kara wiped the tears once more and then stood up placing her cellphone in her pocket, ran a quick brush through her still wet hair and then grabbed a hair elastic and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Taking a deep breath to help calm her she closed up her locker and head back up to the medical level to wait for news on Alex.

It had been a couple hours since Kara had gotten to the waiting room and taken up pacing the room. Hank was popping in about every thirty minutes to check on Kara, he was still trying to manage the aftermath of the attack. Eliza had texted her flight details, it would still be a couple more hours before she landed but Hank said he would make sure that there were agents at the airport to meet here and bring her directly to the DEO.

Kara suddenly stopped mid stride, "Ms. Grant!" She was going to have to call Ms. Grant and let her know that she would not coming in tomorrow or the next while for that matter. There was no way that she was going to be leaving Alex's side.

Pulling out her cell phone she hit speed dial 1 which of course was assigned to Cat Grant. "Kiera I'm eating dinner with Carter this better be important." Cat answered on the fourth ring.

"Ms. Grant I'm sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to let you know that I need to take the rest of the week off." Kara tired to explain but was cut off.

"What do you mean take the week off? It's only Monday I need you in the office."Cat snarked.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Grant but there was an accident and my sister was seriously injured." Kara tried to explain, her stomach in a knot at the thought of Ms. Grant just deciding to fire her for taking time off.

"Oh" Cat paused "I see well in that case you take as much time as you need, Kiera." The compassion in Cat's voice giving Kara a sense of relief that at least Catco would still be there when this crisis was over.

"Thank you, Ms. Grant I appreciate it."

"Kiera if you need anything please just let me know and don't worry about finding a temp I will have that handsome little hobbit fill in for you. Take care Kiera." And with that Cat hung up.

"Oh Winn is not going to like this." Kara said out loud as she out her phone back in her pocket.

Kara began to pace the room again she knew she should call Winn to give him the heads up but she just didn't have the emotional strength tell another person that her sister may in fact die. Just as she turned to make another lap the door opened and Hank stepped in.

"Hank!" Kara smiled as he stepped towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Any news?" Squeezing her like only a green martian could.

"Nothing yet, how long has it been?" She asked.

Pulling out of their embrace he looked at his watch. "Two hours." He replied. "I have Major Lane finishing up the last of the paperwork from the incident this morning. I thought that you could use the company." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled "Have we figured out what that thing was today?" Kara questioned.

"No idea. It does not match anything in the Fort Rozz database." Hank explained. "I could really use Alex to help with identification." He smiled. Alex had proven herself an excellent field agent one of the best Hank had ever trained, but at Alex's core she would always be a scientist. She had proven herself quite skillful at putting the puzzle pieces together when it comes to aliens.

"Cadmus?" Kara questioned.

"Could very well be, we will have to wait to see what the DNA sequencing comes back with. Have you eaten yet?" Hank questioned knowing that after expending as much energy as she did that she needed to get some calories in.

"A little." Kara sheepishly admitted.

"Why don't I call down to the mess to have them send up food?" Hank knew that given the situation that if Kara was admitting she was hungry she must be starving.

"That sounds good." Kara smiled.

Hank headed over to the phone mounted on the wall and hit the number six."This is Director Henshaw, can I get some food sent up to the medical waiting room for Supergirl, please?" There was a small pause. "Great thank you." Hank turned to Kara who had taken a seat on one of the three couches in the waiting room. "Pops said he will send up just what you need." Hank smiled. Pops was a six foot three heavy set african american who had worked in the mess 15 plus years. He knew every agent by their first name and their favorite food. Kara had a number of great conversations with Pops in the mess. She would often stop by the mess after missions to refuel before heading home.

"Thank you, Hank." Kara said leaning forward on the couch putting her face into her hands.

Hank moved over to the couch and took a seat beside her placing an arm around her shoulders pulling her into the crook of his side. They leaned back into the couch together both feeling the emotional and physical toll of the day hitting them. They stayed this way for the next 20 minutes till suddenly Kara sat up straighter sniffing the air. Hank smiled knowing that Pops must be close with the food. Just then the door opens and Pops comes in pushing a trolley with 6 large pizza.

"I hear that Supergirl needs to refill." He said grinning ear to ear.

Kara got up and rushed over to give him a big hug. "Pops, thank you so much."

"You are more than welcome." He replied pulling out Kara out of the hug and looking her in the eyes. "Agent Danvers is one tough cookie, she will be just fine. You make sure you eat these you need to keep your strength up, you hear me young lady?"

"I do Pops." Kara smiled giving Pops a peek on the cheek.

"Thank you, Pops." Hank also said.

"Anytime Director." Pops smiled and then headed back out the door.

"Come on Hank you need to eat too." Kara said handing Hank a plate and opening up the top two pizza box tops. Hank grab the plate and smiled and grabbed a couple of slices. They retreated to the couch to eat in silence. Kara did not realize just how hungry she really was till she took the first bite. It took only about 30 mins for the pair to finish off all 6 pizzas.

Kara had just got up to start pacing again now that she had renewed energy when the door opened and Dr. Hamilton walked in still in her scrubs. "Doctor, how is she?" Kara asked as Hank had taken up position next to her.

"She made it through surgery and I'm hopefully she will progress well over the next 72 hours. We will be monitoring her very closely." She paused for a moment and then continued. "We have repaired her ribs with a rib plate that we will remove when they have healed. We also had to remove the lower lobe of her liver." Kara gasped. "It's OK relatively speaking as the liver has the ability to regenerate itself." She reassured Kara. "We also repaired the break to her lower leg. Both the tibia and fibula were broken so we have fixed those with pins and rods, it will take a lot of physio but it should heal nicely. The head CT came back showing a small brain bleed but it seems to have stopped already but we will keep an eye on it. Your sister is one hell of a tough lady!" Dr. Hamilton explained.

"Can I see her?" Kara asked.

"Shortly they are just getting her settled into ICU and once she is there I will come get you. Just be warned she will be on a ventilator for the next couple days at least to help with her breathing while her lung heals from the collapse. She will also have chest tube in as well. We have her heavily sedated and expect to keep her that way for at least the next 48 hours. It will help give her body a chance to heal."

"Thank you Dr. Hamilton." Kara replied trying to absorb everything the doctor just explained.

Dr. Hamilton smiled, nodded and left the room to get back to her patient. Kara turned to Hank with wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you, Hank!"

"For what?" He questioned.

"For always being here for Alex and me." Kara replied.

Hank gave her the "Hank wink", "Eliza should be here soon I will have her brought to Alex's room once she arrives."

Kara smiled and nodded and Hank headed out of the room. Kara spun on her heels to face the back wall letting out a huge sigh and rubbing her hands over her face and head. She just wanted to see Alex now, let her know that she was here and she would help her get through this no matter how long it takes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bit shorter chapter. I think this story may have one or two more chapters left. I loved writing this story and want to do more. I'm looking for some prompts so if you have any please just let me know. I'm going to stay in the stream of either Alex or Kara being hurt and the other comforting. If you have any suggestions send them on over :)

As always thank you for the support of this story. I love getting the reviews and follows!

Chapter 4

"You ready?" Dr. Hamilton asked as she popped her head into the waiting room.

Kara jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. "Yes."

The 2 women made their way down the corridor to the ICU ward. Most levels of the DEO were dark and gloomy but the medical ward was intentionally bright and well lite considering there were no windows to allow natural light in. The ICU ward was made up of four private rooms but with see through glass doors so the nurses had a clear line of site to all the patients from the nursing station that was directly across from the rooms.

As they approached the nurses station Kara recognized nurse Sara. Kara knew Sara quite well as she was one of the nurses that was specially trained to deal with Supergirl when she was in need of medical care. The DEO had to design special medical equipment many of which had low doses of Kryptonite such as IV kits.

"Agent Danvers is all settled in." Sara said as she handed Dr. Hamilton Alex's chart for review. "Hey Kara how are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I'm OK, just want to see Alex." Kara replied.

"Come on I will take you in." Sara said as she came around the station and lead Kara over to Bay 3 sliding open the glass door. Kara's breath caught in her throat as she took in the view of Alex laying in the bed.

"It's OK Kara, she is doing well, all her vitals are stable." Sara tried to comfort her as she rubbed Kara's back.

Alex looked so small and fragile lying in the hospital bed. Tubes and wires everywhere, beeps of the heart monitors and the hiss of the ventilator. Alex has been cleaned up and the gash on her head had been nicely stitched and left uncovered. The angry bruise surrounding it standing out in contrast to her paleness. IV poles were on both sides of her bed with two bags of various contents hanging on each. Her chest fell and rose in rhythm of the ventilator. Kara turned her head slightly to focus her hearing on Alex's heart beat. She was always able to take comfort in thud thud of Alex's heart even as a scared young girl when she first arrived on earth.

Kara moved over to Alex's bedside and grabbed her hand. "Alex." She breathed out.

Sara grabbed the chair from the corner and placed it behind Kara, "Here have a seat, Kara."

Kara took a seat "Thank you, Sara."

"No worries, Kara." Sara smiled and gave her a reassuring shoulder squeeze. "If you need anything you just give me a shout, I will be on all night." Sara headed back to the nursing station leaving the two sisters.

Kara picked up Alex's hand noticing for the first time the cuts and bruises that covered her hand and arm. "Oh Alex." Kara began rubbing small circles with her thumb on the back of Alex's hand. Kara laid her head on the bed next to their entangled hands listening to the Alex's heartbeat before long she had fallen asleep.

"Kara, sweety."

Kara bolted up right from where she had fallen asleep. "Eliza!" She jumped up and embraced her adoptive mother in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry I could not protect her Eliza." The tears again starting to flow.

Eliza pulled back from the hug and looked Kara directly in the eyes, "Listen Kara this was not your fault. Alex was doing what Alex does, protecting others. She knew what she was doing. Alex doesn't blame you either." Kara just nodded not yet willing to accept that there was nothing that she could have done to protect Alex.

Eliza moved to Alex's bedside picking up her hand and placing a kiss on her forehead. "My sweet girl, Mom's here now." She then turned to back to Kara and grabbed the young woman's shoulders, "How are you? You weren't hurt were you?"

"No I was not hurt, I'm just worried about Alex." Kara said regaining her composure. "They said she is stable but the next little bit is critical."

"Yes Hank had Dr. Hamilton speak to me before I came in." Eliza looked back to Alex, "Your sister is one of the strongest and most stubborn people I know."

"I know and everyone keeps saying." Kara who was towards the foot of the bed started stroking Alex's leg. "I need my sister, I can't do this without her."

Eliza moved to Kara again and wrapped her in a hug. "Have faith, Kara."

The medical staff knew that they would not be able to get the Danvers to both get some sleep at the same time so they had a cot moved into Alex's room. Kara had insisted that Eliza try and get some sleep and she would sit with Alex. Eliza had reluctantly agreed about 2 am in the morning, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The mental and physical exhaustion taking its told from the flight and the worry for her daughters. Kara was sitting at Alex's bedside holding her hand absently tracing the line on Alex's palm.

Suddenly Kara thought she saw and felt a small twitch. "Alex" Kara questioned looking up at her sister, but nothing. She looked over to Eliza who was sound asleep on the cot and then looked back Alex, she felt it again, a small twitch. Then suddenly the alarms started to go off and Alex's body start to convulse and she started to make a gagging noise. "Alex!"

Sara came running in with Dr. Hamilton a few paces behind her. Eliza jumped out of the cot when the alarms started to sound. "What's happening?" Eliza questioned.

"I don't know I was just holding her hand and then she started to twitch and then the alarms went off." Kara explained trying to keep her emotions in check as she had stepped back from the bed to make room for them to check on Alex.

"She is fighting the vent." stated. "Nurse 10mg of diazepam" she directed.

Sara had pulled out a syringe and vial from a cart beside the bed and then injected into on of the IV tubes. "Diazepam in" Sara stated. Within seconds Alex's body relaxed and the convulsions stopped and the alarms stopped and the beeping returned to normal.

"As usual Agent Danvers is proving to be a difficult patient." Dr. Hamilton said with a small grin as she turned to Eliza and Kara. "I'm going to have to up her sedation slightly so that she will stop fighting the vent. I want to give her a bit more time on the vent to help give her lungs a chance to heal."

Eliza was standing beside Kara with our arm around her shoulders. "She I told you Alex was a fighter." Eliza grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the continued reviews and also for the awesome prompts I have received for the next story!

 **Another chapter or two for this one.**

Chapter 5

The last 36 hours had past excruciatingly slowly for Kara as she waited almost around the clock next to her Alex's bedside. Eliza was only able to get her to pop out for short breaks to go have a shower and step outside to get some fresh air and real sunlight. Eliza could see the guilt Kara was feeling for not being able to save Alex from the collapse, it weighing heavily on Kara's shoulders. Everyone had told Kara that it was not her fault, if it was anyones it was the creature that had caused the damage to the building in the first place but still it weighed on her.

"Eliza!" Kara exclaimed as she came back into the room "Guess what?"

Eliza was caught off guard by the smile that was stretched across Kara's face which had been missing since the accident. "Kara honey, what's going on?" Eliza replied startled.

"I just saw Dr. Hamilton at the nursing station and she said she will be in shortly to take Alex off the vent." Kara explained basically jumping up and down.

Just then Dr. Hamilton slide the door open and walked in with nurse Sara a step behind her. "I take it Kara already let the cat out of the bag?" Dr. Hamilton smiled.

Eliza smiled back, "Yes she has always been horrible at keeping secrets." Eliza replied. "So the vent is going to come out?"

"I just got the last x-ray results back and things are looking very well. We are going to try and taking the vent out. We will shut it off and see if she Alex start to breath on her own. We may have to let more of the sedation come out of her system, however we have been turning both down for the last few hours and her stats have remained the same so I'm pretty confident that we can take her off." Dr. Hamilton explained as both she and Sara prepped the equipment they would need. "If you ladies would mind stepping outside while we take care of this?"

"But…"Kara started but Eliza cut her off.

"Kara let's let Dr. Hamilton do what she need to do." Eliza wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders and led her out into the hallway, Kara looked back over her shoulder not wanting to take her eye off her sister. "Come on sweetie we will just be right outside."

About 15 minutes later Dr. Hamilton came out of Alex's room "Well?" Kara asked stopping mid stride from the pacing she was doing.

"Agent Danvers never ceases to amaze me with her tenacity and stubbornness." Dr. Hamilton smiled and continued, "We have her off the vent and just on an oxygen mask. Her stats are looking very good and once she wakes we will adjust her pain meds as needed."

"When do you expect her to wake up.?" Kara asked.

"That is up to Alex now, I would suspect in the next 12-24 hours. She is still going to have a lot of recovery ahead of her. We will need to look at removing the rib plate and will have to keep a close eye on her liver function. She is not going to like it but she is going to be her for awhile."

"Dr. Hamilton, thank you so much for all your help." Eliza said extending her hand.

"Dr. Danvers you are quite welcome." She replied shaking Eliza's hand. "You guys can go back in and sit with her but I would highly recommend you both get a good nights sleep. Alex is going to need you guys at full strength during her recovery."

"Thank you Dr. Hamilton." Kara wrapped Dr. Hamilton in a hug and then took off back into Alex's room intentionally avoiding the rest advise.

"Honestly Dr. Danvers I'm not sure how you managed with those two!" Dr. Hamilton chuckled.

"Hey Sara." Kara said as she made her way back to Alex's bedside.

"Hey Kara." Sara replied back as she was finishing adjusting Alex's oxygen mask and making a couple final notes on the chart then placed the chart down on the bedside table and moved towards Kara grabbing her shoulders looking her straight in the eyes. "Kara you need to go get some sleep and a good meal in you. I'm sure Dr. Hamilton already told you this but Alex is going to need you when she wakes up. You are exhausted and you need to eat a proper meal."

"Sara I am fine really." Kara replied trying to move past Sara to get closer to Alex but Sara stood her ground.

"No Kara you are not. You have been outside of the DEO less than an hour total in the last 3 days. You need to go home rest eat and shower. Come back refreshed so you can help me keep Alex contained in this room when she wakes up." Sara smirked.

"Kara, Sara is right." Eliza interjected as she re-entered the room. "I will stay with Alex while you go home for no less than 12 hours! Dr. Hamilton said she will not wake up for another 12-24 hours so this is the best time to look after yourself." Kara opened her mouth to respond but Eliza held up her hand said "I'm not asking Kara I'm telling you to do it!"

Kara had not heard that tone in Eliza's voice since her and Alex were teenagers and they were caught returning from a midnight flight around Midvale, that tone made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "12 hours and I'm coming back." Kara replied defeat in her voice.

"Not a second before 12 hours." Eliza stated sternly.

"If she starts to wake before you will call me?"

"Of course I will call you."

"Dr. Danvers we could use you around her more often to get the Danvers sisters to cooperate." Sara joked as Kara shot her a look of pure fear at the thought of the DEO having a weapon more powerful than Kryptonite, Eliza Danvers!.

Smiling Eliza wrapped Kara in a hug and said "Ok say goodnight to your sister and go get some rest."

"Ok." Kara replied and then turned to Alex grabbing her hand in hers. "Hey Sis I'm just going to go for a little bit but I will be back soon." She brushed a stray piece of hair away that had fallen across Alex's forehead and then placed a kiss on her cheek careful of the oxygen mask. Standing back up she placed a kiss on Eliza's cheek as well. "I will see you soon."

Kara switched out into her super suit and head back to her apartment. She hated to admit it but she was feeling quite exhausted as she landed softly back in her apartment. She had stopped to pick up a couple pizzas on the way from her and Alex's favorite pizza joint. It wasn't quite the "proper meal" Sara was probably thinking! She wasn't quite sure she would even be able to eat before falling asleep. She putting one pizza in the fridge for later and took the other and collapsed on the couch. She pulled out her phone from her boot, Winn had put a custom holder in her boot, the super suit did not leave much for carrying a cell phone. She had several unanswered texts from Winn, James, and even Ms. Grant checking on how Alex was doing. After answering her texts and giving the good news that Alex was improving and having finished three quarters of the pizza she headed to the bedroom. She changed out of the super suit into a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top and with a heavy sigh laid down on the bed. It did not take long before Kara let the veil of sleep envelope her.


	6. Chapter 6

I honestly can not thank you all that have been following along with this story! I have received a number of very thoughtful notes which have been a huge boost for me to crack on with this story.

The sunlight began to filter through the curtains casting its rays over Kara's body. A smile began to form as the rays soaked into her cells however as sleep began to leave her and the sudden flood of the last few days came back she bolted upright in the bed. "Alex!" Almost in a panic she reached for her phone trying to figure out how long she had slept for. "8am!" Kara realized that she had sleep for 12 straight hours. There was no message on her phone from Eliza but she immediately called to get an update. "Eliza, I'm so sorry I fell asleep and just woke up, how is ALex?"

"Kara don't be sorry you clearly need the rest. Alex is doing well, her vitals are all holding. She has not woken up yet but it's still early." Eliza said.

"I'm just going to shower quickly and I will be in." Kara said already speeding around the apartment.

"Honey just relax take your time make sure you eat as well. We will be here when you get here." Eliza instructed her.

"I will be there soon. I love you" Kara replied.

"I love you too, Kara." Kara hung up the call and raced into the shower and then grabbed a small stash of pancakes from the freezer. She had discovered make large batches and then freezing some provide quite the time saver. Quick blast of heat vision and they were good to go!

"Kara!" Eliza said startled as Kara whooshed into Alex's room.

"Sorry would have been here sooner but I thought it would be best to change out of the super suit." Kara said as she made her way to the opposite side of Alex's bed.

Looking at her watch "You only called 20mins ago!" Eliza smiled knowing that she should have figured Kara would use her powers to get here so quickly.

"Hey Alex told you I would be back." Kara said as she placed a tender kiss on Alex's forehead and picking up her hand and giving it a squeeze just to let Alex know she was there and taking a seat in the chair that had been put on that side of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Kara?" Eliza asked.

"Honestly much better." Kara smiled. "I guess Mom's do know best. So why don't you take some of that good advice go get some rest as well? I can get on of the staff to drive you to my place so that you can rest."

Just as Eliza was going to reply Hank entered the room. "Good Morning ladies!" Hank greeted them.

"Hank!" Kara smiled. "Did you hear Alex has been improving? Look no vent!"

Hank smiled and replied, "I did Dr. Hamilton filled me in last night, it is excellent news indeed. I even heard that Dr. Danvers pulled the Mom card on you and you actually went home, I hope you got some rest."

"Mom card always wins" Eliza replied.

"That it does." Kara answered back. "And yes I did actually get a good sleep in. I was just trying to get Eliza to get some rest now. Would you be able to have one of the Agents drive her to my place?"

"Yes of course." Hank replied.

Eliza had thought about protesting but she could feel the exhaustion taking its toll on her as well. "Alright I will go get some rest but if she wakes before I'm back I want you to call me, OK?"

"Of course I will." Kara said as she went around to Eliza and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Eliza for being here with me."

"Kara you know there is no where else I would be when my girls need me." Eliza gave Kara kiss on the cheek as she pulled out of the hug and turned to Hank and said. "OK Director."

"Please Dr. Danvers please call me Hank."

"Only if you call me Eliza."

"Ok then Eliza let's get you a driver." Hank smiled.

"Thank you, Hank." Eliza replied back smile stretched across her face as well.

Kara paused a moment taking in the exchange between Hank and Eliza. Was that some sparks Kara thought to herself? Nah couldn't be. Shaking her head slightly purging the thought from her mind and turned back to Alex's bed and sat down in the seat that Eliza had been occupying. Taking Alex's hand again in hers she started to rub the back of it with her thumb. She also turned her head slightly tuning in Alex's heartbeat. She could tell instantly that it was much stronger than last time. Kara could feel comfort that Alex's heartbeat always gave her wash over.

"Hey Alex it's just you and me for awhile, Eliza went to go get some rest. So anytime that you want to wake up I would be totally OK with that." She smiled and brushed back some stray pieces of hair. "No, not yet? Ok no worries I'm just going to hang out here till you do." Kara moved her chair so that it was parallel to Alex's bed and she was facing Alex and could place her relax her forearm on bed while still holding Alex's hand and her ear still tuned to the rhythmic beat of Alex's heart.

At some point Kara had fallen asleep their hands still entwined with each other. Kara found herself caught in a nightmare watching as the Alex stood covered in dust, arm outstretched reaching for Kara as the building crumbled enveloping her in debris and dust. "Alex!" Kara cried out as she sat up in the chair breathing heavily her heart pounding in her ears drowning out Alex's. Realizing that it was just a dream, no a nightmare, she slowed her breathing trying to regain her composure. She suddenly felt a squeeze on her hand. Wait what? Was that squeeze? She looked up to Alex looking for any indication that she was waking up. "Alex? It's Kara can you hear me?" She questioned. "Alex it's time to wake up. You have slept long enough. Alex?" Kara leapt from the chair when she felt it again, it was a squeeze!

"Alex, Alex come on you need to wake up you can do this." Kara encouraged as she squeezed Alex's hand back and started to stroke her forehead. "Come on Sis let's see those big brown eyes." There was a flutter to Alex's eyelids. "Yes Alex that's it come back." Alex's head started to move slightly and there was a constant squeeze coming from Alex's hand, it was weak but constant.

"Ka.." Alex's voice was weak and raw plus muffled from the oxygen mask.

"Oh Alex, yes I'm here."

"Kar...aa." Alex was starting to reach for the oxygen mask that was covering her mouth and nose.

"No no Alex you're OK but you need to leave that." Kara said trying to keep her hand from the mask.

Typical Alex fashion she kept trying till she was able to slide it to the side of her face off of her mouth and nose. "Kara." she finally managed to get out as her eyes opened and focused on Kara.

"Oh Rao Alex it is so good to see you awake!" Kara smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Chest….hur...ts." Alex replied grimacing.

"OK just hold on I will get Dr. Hamilton." Kara reached for the call bell pressing the alarm button.

Within moments both Dr. Hamilton and the nurse that was on duty, who Kara recognized as Ken Wolf one of the few male nurses that worked with the DEO, rushed into Alex's room.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Dr. Hamilton asked rushing to the side opposite Kara.

"She's awake, but she says her chest hurts." Kara explained.

"Well well Agent Danvers welcome back!" Dr. Hamilton replied. "Nurse can you please get me a full set of vitals?"

"Yes right away." Ken replied. "Sorry Kara can I get you to step back for a minute?"

"Yeah sorry of course." Kara replied as she took a couple steps back.

"Alex, how are you feeling?" Dr. Hamilton questioned.

"Chest….hurts...throat….too." Alex struggled to get out.

"OK we will get you something for the pain I just want to get a baseline for your vitals." Dr. Hamilton explained as she pulled out her stethoscope and listened closely to her chest. "That's good your lungs are clear. Nurse can you please get Morphine pump setup, 6mg max hourly." Ken nodded in acknowledgement and headed out to the nursing station. "Alex we will get you setup on an IV morphine pump that you can control when you need it, OK?"

"OK." Alex squeaked out trying to rub her throat.

"You throat will be a bit raw from the ventilator." Dr. Hamilton explained. Happy with the way Alex's O2 stats were holding she pulled the O2 mask off. "I think we can do without this, and we can switch you to nasal canula"

Kara had moved back to her original position next to the bed grabbing Alex's hand again. Alex turned and smiled "You were worried." Alex could see it written on Kara's face.

"You gave us all quite a scare. Eliza is here she just went to get some rest, I should let her know you are awake. I will be right back." Kara said grabbing her cell phone and stepping out of the room to make the call. Ken had just returned as well with the medication pump and began to hook it up.

"Doc what is the damage?" Alex questioned trying to take a mental note of what seemed to hurt but there was a fog in her head and frankly everything that she could feel hurt to some level.

Kara had just stepped back into the room before Dr. Hamilton could answer. "Eliza is on her way back and should be here soon." Kara said taking Alex's hand.

"Doc was just going to tell me the damage." Alex said turning back to the Dr. Hamilton.

"Alex you need to get some rest and we can go over all that soon. For now I'm going to give some pain meds and when you wake up and if you need more you can just press this button here." She pointed to the button Ken placed next to Alex's free hand. Dr. Hamilton.

"Please I need to know." Alex pleaded getting slightly agitate at the avoidance of her could feel that things were not right and that she must have taken a beating.

"Alex, please we can deal with all that soon. You just need to rest now." Kara injected noticing the agitation in Alex.

Alex suddenly noticed the warm rush in her hand which was next to Dr. Hamilton, she shot Dr. Hamilton a glare as she immediately recognized the feeling as that of pain medications that was sure to have her asleep in seconds. "NOT cool, Doc!"

"Alex, rest." Kara replied stroking Alex's hair as she watch the pain meds taking effect as Alex's eyes grew heavy but in typical Alex fashion she tried to fight it.

"Ka..ra" Alex whispered as she drifted off.

"Shhh just rest Alex I will be here when you wake up." Kara


	7. Chapter 7

Alex slowly opened her eyes but the harsh flood of the fluorescent light caused her to snap them shut tight. She tried again to slowly open them again, her vision a blurry haze, blinking trying to bring her surroundings into focus. She could hear faint voices, Kara and Mom, she tried to focus on the direction they were coming from. Off to her left she could make out 3 figures standing in a small circle. "Hey" Alex's voice cracked weakly barely a whisper.

"Alex!" Kara's super hearing picked up the voice immediately and she rushed to Alex's bedside. "Hey you." Kara said smiling as she grasped Alex's hand. Eliza had gone to the opposite side of the bed and Dr. Hamilton took up position at the foot of the bed.

"Hey" Alex replied to Kara. "Mom!" she smiled as Eliza picked up her other hand.

"Hey there honey, it is so good to see you wake. You really need to stop causing me so much grey hair young lady!" Eliza said as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry, Mom" Alex replied but then turned her attention to Dr. Hamilton at the foot of the bed. "You!" she said shooting Dr. Hamilton a glare remembering that she had sent her off to la la land with her syringe of pain meds.

"Now now Agent you know I only did it for your own good." Dr. Hamilton replied with a smirk.

While glaring at Dr. Hamilton Alex noticed the cast surrounding her right leg. "My leg!" Alex exclaimed as she tried to sit up further in the bed which only caused her to gasp in pain as lighting bolts of pain shot through her chest. "Ahhhh." She cried out gasping for breath which only the pain worst.

"Alex!" Kara and Eliza both cried out in unison.

Dr. Hamilton quickly moved to the side of the bed and pressed the pain med button. "Alex listen to me you have to calm down and try not to move around much."

"Wha...ts...wron." Alex asked panicked.

"Alex please just focus on me follow my breathing." Eliza cupped Alex's face in her hands making Alex focus on her. "Sweetie follow my breathing." Eliza began a slow in and out breathing pattern. Kara stood frozen not sure how to help her sister but Alex began to find the pattern Eliza was setting and Alex began to slowly relax. "That's it, good girl."

Alex could feel the pain meds starting to take the edge off the pain, "Please tell …. me what happened." Alex pleaded.

Dr. Hamilton looked to Eliza for permission to give her the details. "Go ahead Dr. Hamilton you know as well as I do that she will not let it go." Eliza nodded.

Dr. Hamilton nodded and began. "Alex your leg has a tib fib fracture that we have set with rods and pins. Both were clean breaks and will heal nicely but you will need quite a bit of physio. Your chest hurts due to the fractured ribs that caused a flail chest which resulted in a collapsed lung." Dr. Hamilton paused accessing if Alex was grasping what she was being told. Given Alex's biology background she knew Alex would understand the terms but it was a lot to take in. "You also had some damage to your liver from an impalement that resulted in us having to remove the lower lobe but as you know the liver will regenerate itself in time. I know that this is a lot to take in but I fully expect you to recover from all the injuries." Dr. Hamilton finished.

Kara noticed a tear slipping past Alex's eye and reached over to brush it away and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Alex drew in a shakey breath trying to maintain her composure as the gravity of her injuries settled in. "I will get back in the field?" She questioned.

"Knowing you Alex I have no doubt!" Dr. Hamilton replied. "But you need to let your body heal and not rush it as it will only delay you getting back out there." She emphasized.

Alex just nodded turning her attention to Kara. "Kara what happened? Last thing I remember was grabbing a little girl." Alex pauses and she starts to try and pull all the memories together. "The girl what happen to the girl." Alex questioned her anxiety going up.

"She is OK Alex, just relax, she is OK thanks to you." Kara said trying to reassure her while rubbing her shoulder. "You got her to Smith and he was able to get her clear before the building came down. You managed to get out of the building but it collapsed right behind you and you were caught in the rubble." Kara's voice was now the one that was on the verge of panic. "Alex I am so sorry I couldn't get to you." Kara's voice was cracking and tears were starting to flow. "I should have been faster I should have been there."

"Woo Kara this is not your fault." Alex grasped Kara's hand tighter and pulled her down so that she was sitting in the chair and was then eye level with her. "Kara seriously you need to not blame yourself!" Alex demanded of her sister reaching over to wipe away some of the tears.

"Alex what good are super powers if I can't protect those that I love?" Kara weeped.

"Kara enough! You do not get to blame yourself. You may have super powers but you can't be everywhere at once. Had you and Hank not lured that creature away a lot more people would have been hurt."

"That's what I have been telling her." Eliza interjected.

Alex turned to her Mom smiling and then back to Kara "And besides you know it's my job to keep you safe not the other way around." Alex laughed trying to lighten the mood. Kara cracked a smile and slight laugh. "Please Kara don't blame yourself, it was just part of the job." Alex said as she pulled Kara in for a hug. "I love you sis." Alex said into Kara's ear.

"I love you too." Kara replied.

"Oh my girls." Eliza said as she got in on the hug. " I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." They said in unison.

For now this is the end for this one. I had thoughts of continuing this with Alex's recovery and I still might under a second part. I had some awesome prompts come in that have my wheels spinning so I want to move forward with one of those.

Thank you for taking this journey with me through my first Supergirl Fan Fiction! You have all been so kind with your comments and words of encouragement. Can't wait for the new season to start!


End file.
